Dear Diary, Today Sucked
by asako
Summary: What happens when you have a friend who forgets who you are and has a protector who doesnt fully trust you? Akuroku and other pairings! Comedy,Romantic,Dramatic!


Hello! This is my first story that Im actually going to commit to. And I placed a bet with a relative that I can get this done before the school year is over so yeah. I dont know when I will update because Im in my first Honors class and I have alot of homework from other classes so bear with me please!!!

Disclamer- I does not own KH1 or KH2. Even though I can do so much evil with it...

* * *

From the ally looking to a small street you can see sunshine and very little crowds, and a white blur going by, then two taller white and blue blurs following. Some people will think that these people were playing some game like tag… nope.

Getting a closer look at the white blur, you can see his brilliant blue eyes screaming in fear. His spikes were short but you can visibly see them waver in the wind. He wore a white shirt with some black design on it, (it doesn't matter!!) and white pants.

The people behind him smirked as they were almost caught up with him. Their bald heads shinning with sweat, their big white t-shirts and baggy jeans slowing their running but they are some how able to keep up and get closer to the kid. The small kid turned into an ally and the thugs followed. He turned to the left into another ally and was blocked off by a dead end. Hoping to get out he turned around only to find the two thugs crossing their arms in front of their chest standing in a superior stance with a sly smile on their unpleasant face.

Fear and adrenalin thru his veins he searched in vain to find an exit but realized there was none. Keeping both eyes on the approaching giants he backed into the brick wall. The young boy squeezed his eyes shut. 'Someone! Help' he thought.

"What are you doing to him?" A voice came. The boy opened his eyes and first looked at the men. He saw them looking up and he followed their gaze to see a girl leaning over the rails of an emergency escape on the third floor. Her long straight hair was hanging over the rail. The black in it gave no shimmer in the shade from the building. Her tanned skin looking like the shade of sand while her focused dark eyes were on the two bullies.

"It's none of yo business. So leave us alone so we can do our work." One of the men said in an accent that seemed almost gangsta. From what the young boy could see the girls eyes dilated a bit. Then his attention was suddenly averted to the ever so approaching men. The boy flattened himself against the wall and shut his eyes again. Then he heard a swoosh and something landed in front of him. He quickly opened his eyes to see the same girl slowly get up from her crouched landing position. From his experience in body language he saw her body stiffen in anger. He was surprised as well as the "gangsters" from her falling from the third story. The girl unexpectedly started running at the men and punched them repeatedly in the face and stomach. The young one stood petrified to his spot while watching the fight. The girl kicked both in the crouch with unbelievable speed, and then did a roundhouse kick to one of their heads so it knocked the both men to the ground. With a loathsome but calm voice

"You will not harm this boy, ever, run." Her eyes flashed with anger and both thugs got up hurriedly and ran off. The girl saw them go around the corner before she slowly turned around to look at the Blondie she saved. To not look her in the eye he bowed his head a bit.

"Come here." The girl ordered and he flinched. He slowly walked over feeling her glare on his head. He stopped about a foot away and just stared at her feet. "What is your name?" Was the first thing out of her mouth. "Roxas, thanks... umm?" He didn't want to be rude, and he was nervous. Oh god he was nervous. "Roxas, huh?" She seemed to drag out the sentence as if to analyze it. "I am Miyuki" she said quickly, but yet it was hard to hear. "Um, thanks Miyuki-san, I have to go and find my brothers, thanks." He tried to go but when he was about to pass her and get out of there she put a hand on his shoulder.

She was quite taller than him only because he was still in 2nd grade, and she looked in her teens but still a little short. She had her head face the wall but her eye was on him. She pulled out something out of her left pocket and turned Roxas, she bent down to be at least to his shoulders. She wrapped the thing around his neck and clasped it on. She stood up and started to walk away when she paused. "When scared or threatened, just call out." She then turned the corner and Roxas ran after her but when he turned the corner she was not there.

He took the item around his neck and inspected it. It was a medium thickness silver chain that held an oval that could also be mistaken for a tear drop shaped gray stone that was wrapped by a silver dragon with the left eye white and the right eye black. The head was above the stone and in each of its front paws held a blade. But they both looked like some kind of fancy key. The oval/tear drop shaped stone shined for a bit then dulled out which caught Roxas by surprise. He then let it drop back on his small chest and decided to go look around and see if he can find his brothers again.

* * *

This was the last day of school. It was the last day of him being in the 10th grade. He felt relief that he wasn't going to be near the crowds of judgmental and retarded kids that usually filled the hallways everyday. Now just one more day of torture, one more day of losing his personal space, and one more day of feeling alone in a crowd. Yeah, some say that Roxas was depressed, maybe even emo. But Roxas thought of himself as just someone who preferred to let other people be happy and forgetting himself in the process. And plus, he didn't want anyone to be concerned with his problems.

Roxas got out of his warm cotton sheets that were decorated in a Japanese style black and white. Simple colors, or shades if people want to get all smart on my ass.

He sat up and looked at his still beeping alarm clock. Roxas didn't need an alarm clock really. He got up a couple seconds before it ever goes off. It was there just in case he couldn't wake up. He turned it off and looked out the window. It was still dark out, that's what it should be at 5 in the morning. He got up and took a shower and doing all the other stuff he needed to do while in the bathroom.

He then came back into his room and picked out his usual attire of black jeans and a white shirt that matched his checkered jacket. He walked over to his white and black night stand and grabbed his dragon necklace and just held it in his hand. "Good morning" he said and smiled. The necklace seemed to shine back to his response. He then put the necklace on and walked down stairs. It was still early and he just set up his breakfast which consisted of milk and Cheerios. He slowly ate his food when he heard some crashing from upstairs.

Yep, Sora is up.

The brunette came in a heap of clothes and body parts and he limped to the kitchen. He got up and from what it looks like he had all black clothes from his black shirt and jacket to his black shorts and shoes. But the weird thing was is that he had yellow and red with him. His necklace was a think necklace that was supporting a silver dragon. The dragon wrapped around a white oval stone as it rested its head on top. In its left claw it holds a hilt of the same type of blade Roxas's dragon held but looked more like a key, and the right claw looks like it is hold/stabilizing the blade part. Its left eye is black and it right was white.

"Do you have to hurt yourself and everything around you when you get up?" Roxas said in a monotonous voice. "No, ok maybe. But that's not the point! I don't do it on purpose! I swear!" He tried to explain but Roxas just ignored him.

Why did he choose to ignore him? Because he tended to get in a rant and get off topic so much he learned not to listen and his brother would not notice a thing. Unfortunately today was not the case.

"You're not listening to me!" As Sora grabbed a box of Lucky Charms and milk. "You do the same thing over and over again. Of course I would neglect to give you my attention." He spooned another mouthful of cereal into his… mouth.

"You don't have to be so blunt about it." He pouted. You never want to see Sora pout when you caused it on purpose. But Roxas learned not to look in the first place. Oh he was a sharp one.

"Why do you eat such sugary things all the time? How can you do it?" Roxas asked without looking at the continuing pout his brother gave him. "What do you mean? Sugar makes everything better and makes the world go round! But what I don't get is how you can eat such bland food." Sora pointed out setting one hand on his hip shifting his weight to one leg and pointing lazily at the bowl of healthy food in front of his twin.

"I will live longer with this and not get as hyper as you." He finally looked up and looked at identical blue eyes squarely and the other boy doing the same in a more animated way. The stood like that for a couple moments, staring at each other with an intense gaze that could not be broken with a sharp blade. At their climax of staring each other to death, they broke off the staring contest and began once again, to eat their breakfast.

"Ohaiyo" a deep voice came from the hallway beneath the stairs. Blonde hair materialized from the darkness and then pale skin from the forehead. The twin's older brother came out of the shade of darkness and he wore a navy turtle neck with the sleeves cut off and black material pants. He wore his wolf type earring along with his necklace of a silver dragon.

"Well! Let me get my stuff before we head out!" Sora interrupted the explanation of Clouds necklace. As he bounded up the stairs and making as much noise as possible when he was breaking stuff Cloud turned to Soras' discarded and put it in the sink. "Do you want to wait for him in the living room like always?" He asked as he gave a sideways smirk after finishing rinsing the bowl. With a nod they both went over to the living room where their stuff was because they were smart enough to leave it there. (I am so not making fun of Sora, just teasing my cousin.)

They sat there and Cloud rested his head against his hand and looked as though he was falling asleep. Now we can try again on the description of the necklace. It was a silver dragon hanging from a thin silver chain. It was wrapped around a black stone that was a shape of a tear drop. In the front right claw it holds the hilt of a big blade we nicknamed the "Buster Blade" and the lift bottom claw is resting the blunt side of the blade in its claw. Its right eye is white and the left eye is black. The polished silver shinned in an almost perfect glow.

Finally Sora came down from his room with papers sticking out of his bag, glass in his hair, and… Tar on his shoe? "I'm ready!" He forced his hand to be pushed in the air and his eyes shut tightly with happiness.

"As long as you get the glass out of your hair and clean up your shoes before it gets everywhere you can come. I'd rather not have to clean my car more than twice a week because my younger brother somehow got tar on his shoes from inside the house." Yet again Sora pouted but Cloud also learned to ignore his brother and grabbed his bag while heading out the door.

"You should learn how to keep clean when you wake up and learn how to destroy stuff at school." Roxas smiled to himself as he walked out the door with his bag. Sora sighed dejectedly as he walked out the door and shook himself off on the lawn.

Everyone hoped in the car, Cloud in front and Roxas in the passenger seat and Sora in back. The car itself was a black Infinity G 35 with black leather interior. It was a nice car. When Cloud got a job after college his first paycheck it was more than what they hoped for. He was a Neurologist and so happy to be one.

Anyways, they were driving done to the school for the last day of the school year when Sora pops up a question. "Hey, doyouthinkthatwecouldgotoabonfireafterschool?" With unbelievable hearing Cloud managed to decipher the random mumble.

"Yeah sure as long as you don't get carried away by some homeless guy" Cloud said without looking at the brunette. "Butdoyouthinkyouwouldwanttocomewithus?" Roxas looked back at his brother with a quirk in his eyebrow. "First off, you are making me go? And you ask Cloud if he wants to go? Wouldn't you think that would be weird for him not knowing anyone?" Cloud nodded in agreement when he stopped at a light.

"Trust me he isn't going to be all weird there! He has us and some people that he might know are going to be there!" Sora for one second he had an evil smirk but quickly changed it to a happy go lucky smile. "Something is going to happen, and it might be bad." Roxas turned around in his seat.

* * *

Thanks for reading! tell me what you think so i can get some ideas from all of you! XD 


End file.
